All Snake Eyes Wants for Christmas
by everfaraway
Summary: Snake doesn't understand Xmas but after Scarlett gets him into it, he decides to ask Santa for just one thing.  Very cute.  Merry Xmas. Sigma 6


All Snake Eyes Wants for Christmas

_**Author: Something I came up with today. Wish I thought of it last night so I could have uploaded it then. Merry Xmas.  
ScarlettxSnakeEyes. Hinted sometimes SExSxLR. I own nobody!**_

Snake Eyes cocked his head & tapped one of the christmas balls with his finger. During all his years of training in Japan he had never seen something like this. He didn't understand christmas, it was like walking onto new territory for him. Ninja training hadn't allowed for celebrating holidays so when Jynx & Komakura had protested to training, he had been confused as hell. Gingerly he tapped the small ball again, then flicked it with his finger. A sharp but soft note ran though the room. Sliding the hook from the branch it was resting on, he held the decoration in his hand. "Snake Eyes?" He spun, like a child with their hand caught in a cookie jar. Scarlett stood in the doorway, watching him curiously. The ninja struck an interesting image as he turned to replace the christmas ball.

"It looked like it would fall." he signed with one hand. It was a lie of course.

"Are you ok?" she asked, stepping into the room.

"Fine, just not sure what all this Christmas stuff is about." his hands said.

"Well... I have a book that might help with that." she told him.

"Oh?"

"Come on." she told him.

Many hours later the ninja had settled back down in the Rec Room where the tree was, staring up at it. He had read the book of christmas stories Scarlett had loaned him & sat through several movies with her. They had all been children's movies but charming; The Nightmare Before Christmas, Santa Claus is Coming to Town & Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. During that time he had developed a taste of candy canes & was currently nursing one. "Christmas is a very interesting time of year." he signed to himself. He glanced slowly around the room. There was a plate of cookies & a glass of milk on the table, no doubt left by one of the kids. The room was decorated for the holidays & everyone's presents, including what he had made Scarlett take him into the nearest city to buy, were under the tree. Glancing the gifts over, he saw many with his name on them. He finished his candy cane & drained the last of his hot chocolate before pulling out a pen & paper. Habit made him write in Japanese at first before he realized what he was doing & wrote the same thing in English. As he finished, he lay down & dozed off.

Scarlett yawned & pulled her robe tighter around her body. She wore a gown, sweats, robe & slippers.

"Morning _chica._" a thickly accented voice said from behind her. Long Range came up, dressed in sweats & a long sleeve shirt. He was carrying a box of gifts.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"Well enough. You?" he told her.

"Decent & alone for once. Snake didn't come to bed last night." she said. The two of them & Snake Eyes had an off & on relationship. It was mostly off & on due to Long Range not always wanting a threesome. They had a good working relationship & played Santa for the kids; Hi-Tech, Scott, Jynx & Komakura.

He shrugged as she opened the door. "It smells candy canes in here." he muttered.

"It's christmas what else would you expect?' she asked.

"Pine." he admitted as he grabbed a cookie from the plate.

"Oh wow. Look at this Alejandro." she said.

He set the box of presents down & turned to see what she wanted. Snake Eyes was curled up on the floor near the tree. There was a mug or what Scarlett guessed had been hot chocolate nearby & he was using the book for christmas stories she had loaned him as a pillow. "You got him into Christmas finally?" the marksman asked curiously.

"Sorta." she muttered, pulling something from the ninja's hand. She read it once then again. "Oh my." she whispered.

"What is it Shana?' he asked, setting the presents under the tree.

"Listen to this. He wrote it in Japanese & English. Dear Santa, I only want one thing for Christmas... the safe return of my brother Storm Shadow to the Joes." she read.

"Oh _amigo_." Long Range whispered looking at the ninja.

"We'll get him back Snake, someday." Scarlett whispered, not daring to touch her lover in case she woke him.


End file.
